Jabba's New Slave
by LickableBoi
Summary: To save the moisture farm, Luke is sold into slavery to Jabba the Hutt. Jabba has plans for him... SLASH/YAOI M/M Jabba/Luke, kinda squicky


Author Note: Decided to do a story about Jabba the Hutt and Luke. Weird but I'm into weird pairings. This is AU. Owen's moisture farm is failing, so he has to resort to drastic measures: selling his nephew into slavery. But Jabba's got some interesting things planned for Luke. Might turn into a series later.

* * *

"I'm here to make a deal with Jabba," Owen declared at the Hutt's palace's gate.

"About what?" demanded the Twi'lek at the gate—Bib Fortuna.

Owen grasped Luke's arm and thrust him forward. "I want to make a deal." Luke looked down at the ground, unable to look at the gateman or at his uncle, who had betrayed him.

Bib Fortuna sized the young man up, then nodded and opened the gates.

"Uncle Owen, don't do this. Please," Luke begged his uncle.

"I'm sorry, Luke, but I've got no choice. The moisture farm's in trouble and unless I get some money quick then we'll all starve. Think of it this way: at least here you'll be fed and protected."

Jabba received the farmer and the boy in his throne room. "What deal have you come to make, farmer?" Jabba demanded from his throne.

Owen pushed Luke forward, offering the sandy-haired teenager to the crime lord. "I've come to sell you this boy. He's young and strong. He does good work."

Jabba laughed horribly. "What would I do with a boy like this?"

"Whatever you want, Your Excellency. Put him to work fixing droids—he's good at that. Or fixing your ships. You could eat him, I don't care. I just need the money."

Luke gasped in shock at his uncle selling him out so easily.

Jabba laughed again. "Bring him closer to me," he beckoned. Owen shoved his nephew forward toward the slimy Hutt. Jabba pulled Luke to him, his wet and sticky tongue poking out of his mouth and licking at the teen's face. Luke cried out in disgust at the slime now coating him. Jabba cackled. "I have a use for this one. I will pay you handsomely for him."

Owen smiled. "Thank you, Mighty Jabba."

The Hutt ordered something in Huttese and then Owen left, leaving Luke all alone with the vile crime lord.

"So, boy, you are mine now," Jabba rumbled, still clutching the teen.

"W-what will you do to me?" the boy asked fearfully.

Jabba laughed mightily. "You taste good, perhaps I'll eat you!"

"No!" Luke pled, resisting as the gangster pulled him in close and licked him again.

Jabba called for some more guards, who came forth and put chains on the sandy-haired boy. Luke found himself chained to his new master, ready and waiting at his beck and call. Jabba ordered everyone out of his throne room for privacy.

"Put on a show for me, boy," Jabba commanded. "Take off your clothes."

"What?" Luke demanded. "No!"

Jabba yanked on the chain, pulling Luke to his face where he could smell the criminal's horrible breath. "Do it, boy, or I will devour you for my dinner!"

Luke's blue eyes widened with terror. He had to comply. He didn't want to die. Slowly, he stood up and went in front of Jabba as far as the chains would allow. Jabba laughed with delight and licked his lips. Slowly, the boy ripped open his tunic and shed it, revealing his lean, tan upper body. Jabba rumbled happily.

"Turn around," the Hutt commanded. "And then remove your pants."

The teenager turned slowly and bent over, giving the Hutt a good view of his rear as he slowly stripped the cotton pants off, revealing slim, hairless legs. The Hutt grinned evilly as his teenaged slave next removed his shoes and socks before bending over again and taking off his thin underwear. His entire body was now exposed to his new master.

"Good," Jabba moaned with delight. "Now bend over and shake for me."

Luke was horrified at what the Hutt had intended for him but was too afraid to refuse, so he bent over and shook his anus for his new master. The Hutt laughed with glee and yanked on the chains, pulling Luke closer to him. The look in his eye showed the boy that he was clearly aroused.

Luke found himself thrust against the crime lord's slimy body, the gangster's hands roaming over his bare skin, fondling the teen's nipples. "You are young and lithe, boy," Jabba noted with pleasure. "You will serve me well for what I have in mind for you."

Luke's squirming only seemed to be turning the Hutt on more and his warm, thick tongue licked the boy's back over and over, covering him in sticky saliva. Luke moaned in disgust and tried to twist away but the Hutt only turned him around, pulling him to face him. He laughed evilly again as he licked Luke's face. The boy opened his mouth in disgust, which only allowed the crime lord to stick his tongue inside. Luke could taste meat on Jabba's tongue as the Hutt ravished his mouth.

"Soon you will learn to enjoy this, boy. Just as many others did before you. And if you do not serve me well, I will eat you. Or feed you to my rancor. Now, I will take you for the first time."

Jabba's slimy tail curled around the naked boy, pulling him down to his knees. The smell of the Hutt's body was disgusting. Jabba's tail poked and prodded at Luke's entrance before slipping inside the tight cavity. The teenager screamed in agony as the Hutt tore open his virgin entrance. Jabba laughed sadistically and pulled his new slave under him. Luke felt the Hutt's hard length, slick and ready to breed him.

Without so much as a warning or time to prepare, Jabba thrust into the sandy-haired teenager. Luke screamed as his captor tore into him viciously, pounding him mercilessly. The Hutt was aroused more by his teen slave's cries, mouth hanging open in lust. Luke felt a long trail of slime fall from the villain's mouth and land on him, lubricating his body and allowing the gangster to slide in and out of him more easily. Luke screamed and thrashed as he was taken, feeling the Hutt spray his seed into his body. Panting, Jabba pulled out and yanked Luke out from under him, cackling. The boy was dazed and in pain. Jabba brought Luke to his thin lips and licked his sweat-soaked body, pleased with the salty taste of the virile young prisoner. Luke was too much in pain to even resist his tormentor's oral ministrations. The Hutt made a disgusting slurping noise and at last released his ravished pleasure boy from his grasp, allowing Luke to slip to the floor and pass out.

When Luke awoke, he was curled up in Jabba's tail again, the chain still fastened around his neck. And he was still naked. A servant walked in, dragging a handsome young man behind him. The boy couldn't be much older than Luke himself and he was also chained and naked. He wondered if Jabba was replacing him. The Hutt laughed hideously and commanded that the other boy approach him. Luke watched through half closed eyes.

To his horror, Jabba wasn't planning to use the boy for pleasure. After a few licks of the bare boy, he brought him to his big mouth and opened wide, thrusting the screaming slave into his cavernous mouth, spit and slime coating him as he ate the boy up. Luke looked on in horror and Jabba laughed evilly before spitting him out. The other slave coughed and looked at the villain fearfully.

"Dinner," Jabba laughed to Luke. "Would you like a bite?"

Luke shook his head. "I want you to have sex with him," Jabba commanded. "Go! And I may spare both of you."

The slave hung his head obediently and approached Luke, straddling the confused teen's lap and pressing a kiss to his lips. Luke could taste the Hutt's rank saliva on the slave boy's mouth as they kissed. The slave ground down into him, causing his length to inadvertently harden. The boy was experienced and he slid off of Luke's lap and took his hard cock into his mouth. Luke hissed as he felt the wet, hot sensation and the boy sucked on him. And then suddenly the slave was screaming again and the heat was gone and Luke looked up and saw that Jabba had taken the boy by the feet and was sucking him into his mouth. Soon the boy was all gone and Jabba laughed awfully.

"That is what will happen to you if you do not please me. Now come, my slave." Luke got up and went to the Hutt, who pulled him close to his slimy side. The Hutt's tail curled around him again and Jabba pet his head delicately, licking his face again. "It is time to sleep. Tomorrow I will use you for something new." Luke felt dread at what his new owner had planned for his body.

* * *

Author Note: That's the end for now. Will update too with what else Jabba wants to do to Luke. What do you think? Leave a review. What else should Jabba do to/with Luke? Who else should be in this story? Maybe Han? Tell me in a review what you most want to see and I might put it in the story!


End file.
